


2:35 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I spoiled you with chocolate cake earlier,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to his daughter before she glowered.





	2:35 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I spoiled you with chocolate cake earlier,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to his daughter before she glowered and flew to her bed.

THE END


End file.
